


Jan Ken Pon

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Games, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, minor smut, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Rin and Sousuke adopt a new tradition: whoever wins a game of rock, paper, scissors, they can top for the night. Rin either has really bad luck or something is going on... Rated T, RinSou.





	

Sousuke and Rin were in bed, staring into each other's eyes with competitive stares. Rin's smirk was strained because he was controlling his chuckling behavior; Sousuke kept his cool but struggled seeing Rin's chest without his shirt. He always saw Rin without his shirt, but this time it was different. He could touch, kiss, bite and so much more upon his skin if he won this game.

"So, are you ready?" Sousuke asked, his tone cheeky.

"Hell yeah!" Rin cheered.

They brought their fist up in the air, chanted their titled game until 'scissors' and brought their gestured fists between. Sousuke won with scissors against Rin's paper!

"Ah, what?"

"I win," Sousuke clarified playfully. He loomed in closely to Rin's neck and gave a gentle, chaste kiss.

"I don't wanna bottom!"

Sousuke pulled away and faced Rin, shocked with his terrible sportsmanship. "I don't wanna bottom, and I won!"

Rin glared at Sousuke, pouted and grumbled, "This better not hurt."

"Not to worry, I'll put a pillow under your hips..."

XxXxXxX

It was a week since their last sex escapade and Sousuke, clueless of Rin's fidgeting, was reading his textbook for school tomorrow when he heard Rin mumbling something to him. Out of curiosity, he asked if Rin said something.

"Uh..." Rin's cheeks were red and he looked bashful, something Sousuke knew Rin was too proud enough to let slip. There was something wrong for sure. "Well, remember how we did rock, paper, scissors to see who can top?" Sousuke nodded, Rin suddenly jumped upright and had his fist up in the air like a powerful symbol of determination. "Let's play again!"

"Are you eager to lose again?" Sousuke asked, his lips turned into a sly but cute smile.

Rin didn't respond, letting the quiet atmosphere sink in. Sousuke immediately dumped his textbook on the ground, uncaring of its condition or class tomorrow and the duo played their special game. Sousuke won once again, using paper against Rin's rock.

"Crap..." Rin breathed in, accepting defeat rather too soon...

Sousuke noticed the sound of Rin's and questioned it quietly, but when Rin took Sousuke's lips into his and pulled him down, covering himself with Sousuke's muscular body, Sousuke lost all thoughts and focused on Rin.

XxXxXxX

"Rin, before we play, can we talk? Honestly?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You're losing on purpose, are you?"

Rin gave a blank stare at Sousuke, his smile forced back his cheeks so he couldn't confess or speak or breathe. How did Sousuke find out about this? Should he tell him he preferred being the bottom knowing how good he was in bed? Ever since he lost that first game and lost his virginity with him, he never felt more...excited about sex with him in his whole life.

But in their bed, staring quietly into each other's eyes for Rin's response made everything awkward...

"No, of course not!"

"Then why haven't you complained about me topping?"

"Because, you know...I'm a good sport."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh god, fine, I...like you..."

"What was that?"

He mumbled quietly to himself.

"Can't hear you-"

"I LIKE YOU TOPPING ME, ALL RIGHT?"

Rin covered his mouth, shocked of what he said, and saw Sosuke's expression turned from shocked to pleased in an instant...

"Oh, good, I thought it was only just me..."

"Huh?" Before he could ask what he meant, Sousuke tackled him onto the comfort of the bed's embrace and seized his lips into a hungry, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart and gulped in air for their tired lungs.

"What...did you mean?"

"I kinda like topping," he said, "but I don't mind us switching it up. Let's just say whichever we want whenever we want it and do that?"

"Sousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ride you?"


End file.
